1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk drive unit and an information processing device and, more particularly, to a disk drive unit which facilitates insertion and discharge of such disks as a DVD-ROM disk and a CD-ROM disk and to an information processing device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many conventional information processing devices employ disk drive units such as a DVD-ROM drive unit and a CD-ROM drive unit which can be automatically inserted and discharged, and a disk insertion and discharge slot of a DVD-ROM drive unit is in many cases mounted with a panel for a drive unit unique to a manufacturer.
When a new disk medium whose outer peripheral portion is too roughly finished with a coarse edge is inserted into a conventional DVD-ROM drive unit which can be automatically inserted and discharged, there occurs a case where the disk is caught by a felt member for dust prevention, concealment provided in the vicinity of a disk insertion and discharge slot when the disk pushes to open and pass through a slit of the felt member. Then, there is a case where catching resistance between the disk and the felt member is larger than medium discharging force of the DVD-ROM drive unit and in this case, the disk will not be discharged but return into the drive unit again or it will stop halfway.
In such a case, further trouble would occur that when a disk is drawn by hand to discharge from a disk unit, a disk data surface might come into contact with an insertion and discharge slot to cause scratches, thereby inviting danger of disabling data read.